


Happy Birthday, Tony!

by alternatereality42



Series: Happy Holidays, Tony! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Surprise Party, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatereality42/pseuds/alternatereality42
Summary: Nothing like a day with his favorite quasi-son to make him feel better. It almost made him forget about the “movie night”. It was probably an intervention of some sort, considering how many things that could apply to, he reasoned.Or, Tony forgot about his birthday until his surprise party





	Happy Birthday, Tony!

Tony Stark was having a bad day. Well, it hadn’t started yet, but he knew it would be. He woke up from a memory with a headache.  _ Just mess around on Peter’s suit for a few hours and then you can go back to sleep _ , he thought. He wanted to have a lazy day, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. With a groan, he rolled out of bed.

He collapsed on the couch and snuggled up to Rhodey, still warm from his morning run and subsequent shower. “I feel like shit,” he groaned. 

“Aw, poor baby. Take an Advil and quit your whining,” Rhodey said, with a fond smile that made Tony know he was joking. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Bucky’s making breakfast, and then you should take something for what ails you.” 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, sure. I’m going down to the workshop after breakfast, gonna play around with the suits a little. Maybe clean, who knows?” 

Rhodey laughed. “Sure you will. Today’s movie night, so don’t miss it. I’ll tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. when to get you.”

“Okay, Rhodey.” It wasn’t movie night. Movie night was on Saturday. Something suspicious was going on. 

 

\---

 

“...could come down to the lab with you?” 

Tony looked up from his cup of coffee. “What?” The speaker- Peter- blushed, looking down at his shoes.

“I-I’m sorry, it was silly of me to ask-”

Tony waved that away. “No, no, I didn’t hear you. Repeat the question.”

“Right, sorry. Um, I had some new ideas for my suit, and I was wondering if I could come down to the lab with you?

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony stood up and downed his mug of coffee, then slammed it on the table. “Let’s go.”

“O-okay.” Peter followed him into the elevator. “So what I was thinking is that we could bulletproof the chest area. And maybe while we’re changing that we could add abinderaswell?” The tips of his ears were turning pink.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Don’t worry about it. It might take a little to figure out how, though. Wait- have you been fighting in a binder?” 

“Please don’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad, just disappointed,” Tony said with a laugh. “But in all seriousness, kid, don’t.”

“Okay. Then can we get going on adding in the binder?” Peter asked, all traces of embarrassment gone as he eagerly bounced on his toes. 

“I swear, you’re a toddler sometimes,” Tony said with a laugh. “We’re here. Let’s go in.” Nothing like a day with his favorite quasi-son to make him feel better. It almost made him forget about the “movie night”. It was probably an intervention of some sort, considering how many things that could apply to, he reasoned. Content with his conclusion, Tony started work on the chest area of Peter’s suit and soon lost track of time.

 

\---

 

“Boss, Mr. Rhodes requests your presence in the living room.” 

Tony looked up with a start. “Give me five minutes.” More like ten, but he didn’t want to keep the others waiting too long. “How does it fit, kid?” 

“It’s great, Mr. Stark!” Peter chirped. “Let me just change into my normal clothes, and then we can go upstairs for movie night.” 

_ “Movie night”. Right.  _ “Tell me, kid, this isn’t actually a movie night, is it?” 

“What? Of course it is! Why would it be anything different?” Wow, this kid performed horribly under pressure. Tony swore he could see Peter start to sweat.

“Well, even if it isn’t, at least I’ll know soon, right?”

Peter nodded.

“Alright, you go and change, and I’ll just be a few more minutes,” Tony lied, already turning back to his work.

“Right.” Peter waited until Tony was completely zoned out, then added, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., if he isn’t done in two minutes, initiate Hyperfocus Protocol.” 

“Okay, sir.”

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“No problem, sir.” 

Peter left the lab. Exactly two minutes later, the sound of cicadas filled the air, echoing off the walls. Tony swore. “Dammit F.R.I.D.A.Y., did the kid put you up to this? Make it stop,” he whined.

“The sound will stop as soon as you leave the lab, and resume if you re-enter within the next half-hour, boss. I would recommend leaving the lab as your next form of action.”

Tony swore again, then left the lab. The noise abruptly stopped. He stepped into the elevator. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., deprogram Hyperfocus Protocol.”

“No can do, boss. Only a manual override by someone who is not you can deprogram Hyperfocus Protocol.” 

Tony swore again. 

“That is the third swear in two minutes. One more and Dirty Mouth Protocol will be initiated, boss.”

Tony stepped out of the elevator to a dark living room. “Guys?”

“SURPRISE!”

The lights turned on and confetti started falling. [The Beatles’ version of the birthday song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjF1bG5LUcs) started playing from the speakers set up... everywhere. Tony blinked in surprise. (And because he got confetti in his eye.)

“Bucky’s been baking all day. We have cupcakes, but don’t eat too many, because there’s also an ice cream cake. We also have a piñata and we set up karaoke. We went all out,” Steve said. “Happy birthday.”

Exactly two minutes and forty-seven seconds later, Natasha carried the cake to the table, her hair tied up so it wouldn’t catch on fire. The lights were dimmed as she set the cake down and everyone sang Happy Birthday. The rest of the night passed by in a blur.

 

\---

 

“Whose idea was the party?” Tony asked the next morning. 

“Mine,” Peter said. "I just had to keep you downstairs until it was time, though. Everyone else did the hard part."

"You got Tony Stark out of his lab, kid. That's the hardest job of all."

"Shut up, Clint," Tony said.

"I can't believe you forgot it was your birthday."

"You too, Sam? Unbelievable."

"At least it was a good day, right?" Rhodey said. 

"Yeah." Surprisingly, it had been.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's just... pretend this was posted yesterday.


End file.
